High School Life
by SpookyZaragoza
Summary: The XFiles' characters are in high school living life as regular teenagers,I've changed some ages in order to make them in the same level.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Files! There I said it!! Happy NOW!!**

**Summary: The X-Files' characters are in high school living life as regular teenagers,**

**I've changed some ages in order to make them in the same level.**

**Rating: I'm not sure since everyone thinks differently**

**High School Life**

_By, SpookyZaragoza_

Dana Scully took a deep breath and felt a quick pat on the shoulder; she looked back at her younger brother Charlie and her older siblings Bill and Melissa. "Come on Dana, another day on our everyday life." Bill told her.

"I hate moving."

"We all do." Melissa added.

"Good luck guys!" Their mom called from the van.

"Come on guys." Bill led the way to their new high school.

Dana was nervous this was her second high school that she has changed during her high school life. It was her sophomore year, she got a new hair cut, new clothes and tried to change her personality from a tomboy to a girly girl and so far she was feeling awkward.

Every time she changed schools she had never gotten a boyfriend and her older sister always told her it was because she acted like a boy but her father told her the opposite.

"Starbucks, you will find the right guy someday but you won't find him if you are not yourself because then you will attract the exact opposite of what you want."

Dana looked at her schedule and looked around for a numbers on the doors, it was early in the morning, so the halls were a bit empty. Charlie and Bill went to get breakfast and Melissa went to wonder around the school while, like all ways, she walked to class early. "John! Where are you?" She heard a girl talk on her cell phone. "You said that you were going to be here early." The girl had dark brown hair and was slender and tall. "Fine, I'll see you first period." When she hanged up her phone she saw Dana and gave her a weak smile. "Boys."

Dana smiled back, "Do you know where I can find room 142?"

"Yeah, I'll take you if you want, I have to drop me book bag off anyways."

"Thank you." The girl led the way down the hallway and she looked back at Dana. "I'm Monica Reyes by the way." She introduced herself.

"Dana Scully, I just moved here."

"Yeah, I can tell." Monica went in a classroom and walked to a desk next to the window, "Hey Dana you can sit with us if you want. Come on." Dana approached Monica and she pointed to a desk. "You can sit here since John sits there and Fox sits behind him."

"Are they your friends?"

"Yes, they've been my friends since the 4th grade, so we always sit together. So, what other classes do you have?"

"Uh, Art 3 Honors, Anatomy Honors and English 2 Honors."

"Who are your teachers?"

"C. Johnson, J. Breeback, H. McCrae."

"Nice, well your next class is with Fox, then with John and finally with all of us three again."

Dana smiled, so far she has been friendly and seems to want to be friends with her. This is the fastest she has made friends.

"See I told you we would be here quickly!" the two girls looked at the door and saw a tall guy with light brown hair and gray eyes. Next to him stood another guy that was holding a McDonalds' bag, he was a bit taller then he and he had dark brown hair and hazel eyes.

"John. Fox. Hey you guys brought breakfast!" Monica ran to the guy with the bag and tried to get it but he pulled the bag up so that she wouldn't reach it. "Fox! Give me some!"

"Why? There are only two bagels in there. And last time we brought breakfast you said that you didn't like bagels."

"Come on!"

John walked to where Dana was and placed his bag next to Monica's seat and he opened the bag. Slowly he took out a small McDonalds bag and looked at Dana smiling.

"Ow! Stop that! John help!" Fox called and John shook the bag. "Hey Mon!" Monica turned around and saw John with a bag and he took out a biscuit and unwrap it. She quickly walked to him and he quickly took a bite.

"Eww, how can you eat that!" John complained and Monica took that chanced to grab the bag and biscuit. Dana was laughing as she saw the playing before her. Fox took that opportunity to walk and placed his messenger bag on his seat, "Hi." He greeted Dana as he placed his things down.

"Guys, no eating in the class." An older man walked in the class and walked to his desk.

"Is he the teacher?" Dana asked Fox.

"Yes, Mr. Spencer."

"Fox, let's go eat outside." John called from the door, he jogged to the hall to catch up with him.

After Dana introduced herself to the teacher Monica was waiting for her next to the door like John was a few minutes ago. "Come on Dana, there are more people you have to meet."

The two teen girls walked outside to a small courtyard under a tree, there were three picnic tables and on one table were five guys eating their breakfast. "Guys, I want you guys to meet someone!" she shouted out as she approached the table. In the group was John and Fox and three other dark brown haired guys. Next to Fox was a guy a bit shorted then him he had green eyes, he had a dark leather jacket and a scarf. Across from them was a guy that was taller then all of them he wore glasses and had brown eyes and brown hair. And at the end of the picnic table was a guy with dark brown hair and it was a bit curly, he was the only one who was smoking from the whole group. The five boys were eating their breakfast and stopped when they saw Monica and Dana walked to the table.

"This is Dana, she just moved here. Dana, this is John Doggett, Fox Mulder, Alex Krycek, Walter Skinner and Jeffery Spencer." They all gave their quick greeting and John handed Monica her breakfast bag. "Jeffery, no smoking as we eat please." Monica ordered Jeffery. He put out the cigarette butt on his shoe sole.

"Would you like some breakfast ?" Alex asked Dana as he notice her just watching them eat, "Because I'm not going to eat my biscuit."

**Sorry it was kinda short but I wanted to know if you guys like the story plot. Tell me what you guys think and if you have any suggestions. The pairings are MR/JD, DS/AK, DS/FM**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey thanks for the comments and adds it takes me a while to post them due to the fact that I don't own internet in my place.**

"Dana! There!" Charlie pointed to the arcade building that stood on the corner of the market center.

The two Scullys enter the loud arcade building finding all kinds of machines and noises; Charlie headed to the stall where money can be converted to coins. When he came back to Dana they began looking for a good game.

In one of the rows that the Scullys passed were Mulder, Krycek and Spencer crowding over Mulder's turn in playing Galaxy. "Will you stop with the smoking?" Mulder finally said after his turn was over.

Jeffery put out the cigarette and looked at his watch, "I'm off anyways. I'll see you guys later."

"Okay, the usual place okay?" Krycek told his friend as he left the arcade.

"God, he is like a chimney." Mulder joked. "Hey look who it is."

"Who? What?" Krycek asked as he still tried to focus on Galaxy.

"Uh, Dana. The new girl."

"Where?" Krycek looked up from the game and Mulder pointed to Scully as she passed by with her brother. A short tune that indicated that game was over made Mulder push Krycek over, it was his turn to play. "Move it; it's my turn."

"Who do you think is the guy with her?"

"I dunno ask her." Mulder replied.

"Call her over."

"Why? I'm busy, you ask her."

"All right." Krycek straighten himself and "clean" himself a bit.

"Remind me never to shake your hand." Mulder commented. Krycek gave him an evil glare but Mulder ignored it.

"Dana!" Krycek called over the loud noises the room held. She looked to the direction her name was called. When she saw Krycek and Mulder she smiled and walked to them.

"Hey." She greeted them.

"Hi" Krycek said quickly.

"Mmm." Mulder continue with his game.

"Who is the guy?" Krycek asked as he pointed to Charlie who was down the row playing Mappy.

"My brother, Charlie."

"Oh."

"Ah right! I beat my record!" Mulder shouted.

Scully looked at the screen and saw only UFO over and over again till 4th place then it read RAT then UFO again till 6th place.

"So how you like it here so far?" Krycek started.

"It's ok." Mulder moved on to Dig Dug next to where they were playing. "So do you guys come here often?"

"Almost every morning." Mulder answered for Krycek.

"Well _he_ comes here every morning. Before school and stuff but I only come on Saturday mornings."

"Because his mommy doesn't want him to get electrocuted." Mulder murmured to himself.

"Shut up." Krycek poked him on the ribs with his elbow, which made Mulder get attack and making game over.

"Stop flirting with me! I got a girlfriend." Mulder shouted.

"You wish!"

"What? You flirting with me? So how do you explain last night?"

"What?! I was not even with you yesterday night."

"Don't let him fool you Dana. He is gay."

"No I'm not!" Krycek responded quickly.

Mulder let out a chuckle and walked to another game. Dana glanced at Dig Dug and saw UFO as the high score.

"So, where you from?" Krycek tried to continue without Mulder interrupting.

"Oh brother." Mulder told himself as he heard Krycek pitiful way to flirt.

"Hey Fox." Monica and John walked to him.

"Hiya. What you guys doing here?"

"Eh, we are bored. Plus we knew you guys were here." John explained.

"Where is Alex?"

"Flirtin'" Mulder pointed to the far end of the row and Krycek was leaning against a game and talking to Dana. "Ah, here it is." Mulder place his hand on his pockets looking for a quarter. "Uh ohh"

"Do you want do get a bite to eat?"

"Sure."

"Say tonight?"

"Okay."

"At Dairi-O?"

"Yeah."

"Well you are a very complicated woman." Krycek joked. Scully smiled and Charlie walked to her and told her that their parents called. "Do you know where it is?"

"No."

"Well meet me here and I'll take you."

"Okay." Scully waved good-bye and left with her brother.

"What was that?" Mulder asked as he approched him.

"What was what?"

"Well you asked her out but you didn't tell her what time."

"O Man!" Krycek panic and ran out to catch up with her.

"Real smooth." Doggett told Reyes.

"Hey may I borrow a quarter?" Mulder pleaded Monica as he walked back to his game.

**I know it's short but this scene is over. Tell me what you think. **

**Thanks to Karina for helping me with this one.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well then, since I'm sick with throat infection and had to miss school then I guess I should continue with the story.**

"Who are we waiting for?" Walter asked Jeffery as he lit another cigarette.

"I think Krycek's date."

"He has a date? Who?"

"He didn't tell me." He rolled down his window to shake his cigarette and took another puff.

"Who many are you smoking a day?" Walter questioned.

"Look there she is." Jeffery pointed at Dana as she greeted Alex.

"It's Dana right?"

"Yeah I think so."

Alex walked to the sedan where the two boys has been sitting inside and opened the back door for she could enter. "You remember Walter and Jeffery right?"

"Yes, hey guys."

"Hey." The two greeted and Walter turned the car on and drove away.

After driving for ten minutes the four teens got out and saw John and Monica sitting on the back of John's pick up truck. Soon a Taurus parked besides the truck and Mulder stepped out.

"Hey! Look who arrived last!" John called.

"Funny, my mom wanted to go to the cemetery."

"In Raleigh?" Monica added.

"Yep so I had to drive for 4 hours just to get here at 8." Mulder walked to the other side where Walter's Sebring

"So… oh Dana is great that you could join us." John acknowledged her presence.

"Come on let's go in." Alex told Dana.

They let the group inside Dairi-O's and stepped in the middle of the room. "What are you on the mood for?"

Mulder made his way to the ice cream line and ordered his banana split and Monica did too. Walter, John and Jeffery ordered their hot dogs and fries while Dana and Alex were still deciding in what to eat. They combined two tables and sat down till Alex and his date joined them.

"Soccer team?"

"Yeah, I mean baseball team is not till next season and basketball season as well."

"So soccer team? Why not track?" Monica asked Mulder as he took a bit from his strawberry section.

"Because… I don't want to do it. You'll join me right Alex?"

"Sure. I just need to talk to me mom about it."

"How about you Walter?"

"I'll get back to you on that?" He said as he dunked his fries on the ketchup.

"Fine and you, John?"

"I don't know how to play soccer remember?"

"Excuses."

"You know if it was either basketball or baseball I will but not soccer."

"Fine."

"Next time I'll pick the restaurant we will eat." Jeffery told no in particular.

"Where do you want to eat next time?" Monica asked.

"I don't know, Cici's Pizza."

"Okay then we'll go there next Saturday."

"Do they have ice cream there?" Mulder asked.

"No just pizza in buffet style, salads and desserts."

"And a big screen television." John added.

"Don't forget the small arcade room at the back." Alex said knowing that with that statement Mulder would be convinced.

"But hey!" Walter broke in the conversation. "Aren't we going up the mountains? To ride and climb?"

"Oh yeah." Everyone said except for Dana who felt awkward in interfering with their weekly meeting.

After their eating in Dairi-O's everyone was hanging in the parking lot just talking and stuff. Mulder and Walter were kicking an empty soda can at each other while Monica, John and Jeffery talked on the back of the pick up. Alex and Dana on the other hand were sitting on the closest picnic table just talking about themselves and experiences they had encounter.

"Hey John put it up!" Mulder said as he heard his favorite Carlos Santana song. John went inside his truck and put up the volume.

"Doesn't the owner mind you guys hanging around here? With music and stuff?"

"No, um the owner is a family friend of Mulder's and Jeffery's family. We've always hang here every Saturday since we were 13. That's almost 3 years."

"So you guys know each other for that long?"

"Well we have been known as a group for at least 6 or 7 years. Walter was the last one to join the group. Fox and Jeffery are half-brothers so he began hanging out with us when he was 8 or 9. Then Walter moved here 7 years ago and he joined us. I joined them when I moved here 9 years ago. And John, Monica and Fox had known each other for 9 or 10 years. A long time in other words."

"Take on Me!!" Mulder sang of scale as A-ha's song came on.

"Shut up!" John threw a football at Mulder's stomach. Everyone soon began to laugh. Mulder began to cough but continue "It's no better to be safe than sorry."

"Is he always hyper?"

"Who Fox? Only when he is in need to relax and take stuff off his mind. It's his way to try and cover up his worries."

"So he is not in a good situation?"

"He has problems with his family and since he went to Raleigh to visit the cemetery is most likely he feels bad."

"I'll be gone in a day or two." Mulder finally finished the song. "What you want me so sing Shaft!"

"No!" They all said together.

"Sure, fine, whatever."

A black car pulled on the parking lot and John quickly turned down the radio and got off the car. The door opened and Dana noticed that everyone almost stood straight and if they were sitting they stood up.

"Fox, where you been?" The man walked to Mulder and Mulder stood still and straighter than everyone else. "Your mother is worried and thought you were skipping town again. So you better get home right away before your mother get's mad." The man leaned closer and whispered something in his ear. That made Mulder froze. "Jeffery I'll be getting home soon too if I know your dad will be home soon too."

"Yes, sir."

The man turned around and saw everyone and how they responded to his presence. He smirked and stepped back into his car. Everyone stood straight till his car was out of sight.

"I'll be going." Mulder finally said everyone looked at him and nob.

"Hey I need a ride." Jeffery told Mulder and he nod in agreement. Soon the two teens left the parking lot.

"That was Fox's dad. Well more like step dad. He is one scary guy and in the strict level I bet he would still beat Fox if their parent's were not divorced. He knows Jeffery's dad and treats him like he was his son as well because Mr. Spencer gave him the permission."

"Wait? Mr. Spencer? The teacher?"

"Yeah, they were both in the military together both Mr. Spencer and Mr. Mulder. But for some reason we are so afraid of him he makes us feel like we are in the military and we have to keep a good posture. It's scary how he can control everyone when he is around." Alex explained to Dana.

"Well, once again Mr. Mulder ruined our Saturday so I'm going to the movies. Anyone wants to come?" John asked.

"Count me in." Monica said.

"Yeah me too; my mom doesn't expect me home till 12." Walter added.

"How about you?" Alex asked Dana.

"Well my mom has a limit for me to stay out and that's till 10."

"Oh, so then I should take you home then." Alex whistle and Walter looked at him. "Let me borrow your keys. I'll leave your car in your driveway." Alex told Walter.

"John can you give me a lift home?" Walter asked.

"Sure."

"Here then." He threw the keys to Alex and the three left on John's truck.

"We live down the street from each other." Alex told Dana. They walked to Walter's car and drove to Dana's house.

Alex pulled on Dana's driveway and opened the door for her. "I'm sorry if this didn't feel like a date but I promise I'll take you to a movie or something next time."

"It's okay. Don't worry about it. I had fun though."

"You did? Good." Alex placed his hands on his pockets and took a piece of paper. "Here call me if you are bored."

"Thanks." Dana looked at the paper and placed it on her pocket.

"Well I'll see you on Monday right?"

"Yes you will."

Alex took out his hand and offered a handshake. Dana smiled and shook his hand. After the handshake Dana gave him a quick hug and walked to her front door because her mom had opened the front door. Alex stood there till Dana reached her front door and waved good-bye. He waved bye and got inside the car and went home.

**Okay so it was a bit pointless but explained a bit of the relationship everyone has with each other. Any ideas you might want to offer I'm open-minded. Comment me and I promise to feel better. :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay take it that not many people are reading x-files fan fiction anymore or something because reviews and stories are moving rather slower this year.**

**Anyway thanks for the reviews and the encouragements.**

"Carry me home? Are you kiddin' me?" Jeffery complained.

"No, now put out the cigarette and play." Mulder told him as he place the guitar around his neck. Jeffery did as told and played against Mulder in Guitar Heroes.

"Are you boys skipping?" The owner of the arcade asked as he saw the two boys playing.

"No," They told him when the song ended. They grabbed their school bags and left the building.

As they drove in the parking lot Jeffery pointed to a couple under a tree. "It's Krycek and Dana." He finally realized.

"Well he must really like her since he has been hitting on her since day one."

"That was a last Monday that she came, now she is overwhelm by his presence." They stepped out the car and got their school bags from the backseat.

"Hey man now that damn song is stuck on my head!" Jeffery told him as they walked to campus. Mulder laugh because he was going to complain about that the whole day.

Xxxxx

During art classes Mulder had some time to catch up with Dana and know a bit about her and by the end of class Mulder not surprise why Alex picked her. She was nice, smart, and pretty and her laugh was to die for.

"So do you always go to the arcade to play in the mornings?"

"Yeah I mean my house is boring and my mom leaves early to work so I leave to the arcade."

"Do you have any siblings?"

"No, just Jeffery but I don't consider him much of a brother; even though we have the same father." The dismiss bell rang and when Dana reached the door she saw Mulder walk away after talking with Alex.

Xxxxx

"Hey, Fox. I mean Mulder." Dana walked to him after school.

"Hey. What you doing here? After school?"

"I wanted to talk to the art teacher and ask him a question. So what about you?"

"Um… I'm waiting." He looked around, "For something. I just like to wonder around you know?"

"Oh. Well I'll see you around then?"

"Yeah." Dana walked in the art room and Mulder walked to the chorus room.

"Thank you, Mr. Johnson. Then I will be here on Wednesday." She said as she left the art room. The Art Building was quiet until she heard a piano faintly playing at the end where she knew was the chorus room. Slowly she approached the room and the door was ajar.

"You came up with words for it? The di Blasio piece? Alright if you say so." She heard Mulder talk. He played Solo by Raul di Blasio and Dana could hear someone singing opera quietly. She could see Mulder playing the piano but not who was singing.

The melody on the grand piano was soothing and the opera voice on the background made it more peaceful. But her spying was interrupted by steps that she heard. She quickly stood up and looked at the direction of the noise; it was Alex.

"Hey Dana." She heard the piano stop and Alex walked to her. "What are you doing here?"

"I have no clue. I'm doing tutoring after school but I had a question for the art teacher and when I came back I heard someone playing the piano."

"Oh that's just Mulder." Alex knocked on the door and opened it for her to see Mulder placing some music sheets on the black grand piano. "How is the piece going?"

"Eh." He responded without looking back. No one was in the room just Mulder and a class set of empty seats. Mulder saw some music sheets and started to play a much sadder melody.

"He mostly plays songs by Raul di Blasio."

"Who."

"Raul di Blasio is a classical pianist from Argentina who has been playing since he was in an early age. He is mainly famous among the Hispanic Culture but I just happened to stumble upon it due to my nanny that I used to have when I was younger." Mulder explained as he changed his melody into something more lightly and alive.

"Yeah yeah." Alex waved for Mulder to continue playing and stop talking. "So tutoring?"

"Yeah for math."

"Cool, that's where I was going."

"You take tutoring?"

"Um yeah, I need my grades up to play sports."

"So you need a tutor?"

"Yes. You want to help?" Mulder got annoyed by their conversation and began to play live swing music. "Come on." The two left and Mulder continue to play. The door on the far end of the room opened and Walter came in. "Wow that was a close one."

Xxxxx

Alex and Dana studied on the school library for an hour and decided to call it a day. They decided to go and get a bite to eat.

"I know this is all sudden and stuff but I feel I have to ask before it's too late." Alex began after he took his bite of the subway sandwich.

"Ask what?" Dana stopped looking through the window and faced Alex.

"Would you be my girlfriend?" Dana looked at Alex long and hard. The door opened and Alex heard someone call his name. Suddenly out of no where Walter, John and Monica crowded the booth.

"What do you guys want?" Alex asked with a scent of annoyance in his voice.

"Nothing we just thought we find you here and thought maybe you might join us in a game of football."

"Football? But there are going to be only 3 of us; unless Monica is going to play with us."

"Yeah I'll play but only because Mulder is with his girlfriend."

"His girlfriend?" Dana questioned.

"Yes, Diana. They've been together for almost a year."

"She is annoying like sh-"

"Language John" Monica stopped him.

"Well not like he was going to play. He hates football." Walter added. "We can go look for Jeffery."

"If I play with you guys then will you leave me alone?" Alex interrupted.

"Sure." John answered.

"Then I will play. Where?"

"My lot.' Walter said.

"His lot." Monica and John together repeated.

"Fine I will meet you there in 15 minutes."

"O-K!" the three said and left the Subway restaurant.

"So what do you say?"

Dana hesitated but knew that Alex was the best she would get because there weren't many friendly guys around and Alex is somewhat what she was looking for.

Xxxxx

Dana walked by the arcade and had a feeling Mulder was in there. It was more of his car that gave it away more than her assuming his presence. But out of the blue and in surprise Mulder came out not of the arcade but of the bookstore besides the arcade building. He gave her a weak smile and walked to his car.

"So I heard." He said as he opened his trunk.

"You heard what?"

"Alex has a new girl." Mulder placed his books on his schoolbag and closed the trunk. "I take it that must be you…" He walked in front of her and looked at her from head to toe. Slowly he reached for a chain around her neck. "It is you."

"How you know?"

"His dog tags. We all have them." The chain had a silver dog tag that had engraved, "A. Krycek." He chuckle and rolled up his sleeve and the chain was made into a bracelet by wrapping it around several times and his tag was on the silver chain as well. "F. Mulder."

"You have one too?" it was more of a statement then a question.

"Yep. Monica, John, Walter and Jeffery also have one." Mulder walked in the arcade checked his pockets. "Man…Oh well. I was supposed to meet them anyways."

Dana waved a quarter in front of Mulder's eyes and he put out his hands, "only if you teach me how to play."

"Okay. What you want to play?"

"Dig Dug. Charlie talks about it but I never played it because it seems complicated." Mulder laughed by her response and began to walk to a Dig Dug machine.

"Okay, so the objective of Dig Dug is to eliminate underground-dwelling monsters. That can be done by inflating them until they pop or by dropping rocks on them. There are two kinds of enemies in the game: Pookas, round red monsters who wear yellow goggles, and Fygars, green dragons who can breathe fire." He showed her on the preview screen what he was talking about.

"The player's character is Dig Dug, he is dressed in white and blue, and able to dig tunnels. Dig Dug is killed if he is caught by a monster, burned by a Fygar's fire, or crushed by a rock. So it's real simple. Just walk around, don't get kill and most importantly kill that monsters before they get out. Simple right?"

"Yeah." She gave him the coin and inserted in.

**Okay so thanks for all the cool ideas and in order for me not to ignore ideas I will combine them in some way. I hope you guys liked this chapter and I might not update till next week because I missed school and you know that's a lot of make up work. Reviews and more ideas are welcome.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the hold up but I don't have internet access in my apartment. Like I said before I will try to combine some of your ideas to make them all some how fit with the story. Alright? Well enjoy the chapter.**

For some unexplained reason Fox Mulder didn't feel like going to the arcade in the morning which even Jeffery found odd. They stopped by McDonalds and came directly to school no stops. They were 40 minutes early making the school almost but not quite empty. Like always he wondered around the school, played a little piano before he was interrupted by a student and he walked around till he saw Dana talking to a tall guy and then entered the library.

"Are you Alex?" the guy asked Mulder without moving from the where Dana left him.

"God no!" Mulder responded disturbed by the random question.

"Then who are you?" He asked again.

"Who are _you?_" Mulder didn't like being question by random people especially by a guy who was just talking with Dana.

"I'm Bill Scully."

"Oh so you are her older brother."

"Yes, now who are you?"

"Mulder."

Bill began to think by the name he was given and didn't hold back of his thoughts. "Mulder huh? Well then, you are not her boyfriend Alex but I will still give you the warning I will give him, since you are one of the guys she seem to be getting attach to."

"Really?"

"If you hurt Dana physically or mentally then I will beat you both ways you understand? No one hurts my little sister and I hope you or any of your friends will not because I tend to keep my word. I generally don't like my sister getting a boyfriend without introducing him to me first and-"

"Hey I'm not the boyfriend, for that speech you tell Alex not me. I understand your warnings and I respect them. And you must know that I will not hurt her in anyway because she doesn't deserve to be treated like that. Hell no one needs to be treated that way so you don't have to worry about that. I will make sure that no harm comes to her." Mulder told Bill the truth of what he thought about the situation. "Now if you excuse me I have some stuff to do before class begins. It was nice meeting you Bill." He tried hard to sound as important as Bill acted.

Bill turned around and he walked the opposite direction. Fox on the other hand went in the media center.

"Morning Fox." The librarian greeted him. He flashed a quick smile and walked to the science fiction section.

"Did he talk to you?" he heard in a low voice. Assuming that maybe that question was address to another person he turned around and jumped when he came face to face with Dana. If he was a step closer he would of face a death in a very young age just by accidentally kissing her. But he was saved by that because he jumped back and not forward.

"He is a very protective brother huh?" he placed the book back in the shelf and leaned against the case.

"Yes, that's Bill. So he did talk to you huh?"

"More like warned me then talk."

"He tends to do that."

"Well I personally think he is talking to the wrong person. I'm not the boyfriend."

"He doesn't really care if you are or not."

Mulder and Dana soon approached an awkward silence after they realized how close they were to each other. "So are you coming with us tomorrow?" he asked to break the silence and also took that as an opportunity to walk to a near by table. "Up the mountains? Walter's family owns a ranch up there; with horses and stuff. So once a month we try to go and ride up a trail. Its fun, we even take fun with us and have a picnic."

"Well, the thing is that they haven't invited me."

"Um, I kinda just did. Plus if you are Alex's girlfriend then you are both welcome and most likely to come."

"Has Diana ever gone up there?"

"Diana?" Mulder stood up while looking past Dana to the door. A tall brunette place her arms around Mulder's neck and gave him a kiss in the lips. "Hey," he whispered to her.

"I was looking for you Fox." She told him still not aware of Dana's presences.

"Well you found me."

"Yeah well. Are you coming to the game tonight?"

"Football? No, I have to go and get ready to go to the farm."

"Eww, to those filthy horses? Well make sure before you see me to wash the farm germs away. Anyways if you are going to miss tonight's game then you have to go next week." She said as she playfully poked his nose.

"I'll try, but no promises."

"Aww come on Foxy!" she whined. When she did that she finally noticed Dana sitting in the table.

"Hey," Dana greeted shyly.

"And you are?"

"Right, Diana this is Dana. Dana, Diana." Mulder introduced quickly.

"Who?"

"Dana is Alex's girlfriend."

"Fox you know better." She told Mulder, "You know of Alex's rules of you and his girlfriends."

"Yeah, anyways. Dana is coming with us to the farm tomorrow."

"You too? Well behave Fox." Diana once again kissed Mulder and walked out of the library.

"Does that answer your question?" Mulder asked as Diana left.

"How can you keep up with her?"

"Eh, she is my girlfriend. But between you and me." Mulder sat on a chair and took out his math book. "I was going to break up with her on Monday but it didn't go as plan. She thought I was playing and ignore my rejection. Diana has a soaring ego that is so high that no one has ever dumped her because she brushes it off and she will decide when she will end a relationship. I mean come on she picks out the dates; both when and where. Not that I'm complaining but…" Mulder left out a deep sigh and place his head on the cool table. "To change the subject." His voice has muffle by the table. He sat up and looked at her, "Can you help me with math?"

"Of course," she said happily as she saw Mulder turn red as he asked for help.

Xxxxx

Since Dana's Anatomy class had a test, her lunch period was moved to the 3rd lunch; after getting her food she found John looking around for a place to sit. "Is it me or is the lunchroom more crowded?"

"I think it is." Dana looked around and saw that all the tables were taken.

"Let's go sit outside." John suggested. From their knowledge Monica, Walter and Jeffery had 1st lunch since they all had Algebra 2 together and Alex had English so he had 2nd. Dana and John were usually in 1st but the test sent them to 3rd where no one they knew was. Mulder's lunch was still unknown since he sometimes skips lunch and no one tends to bother in asking him what period he was in. All they knew was that he had a type of math class, either Algebra 2 or Geometry.

Out on the open field close to the courtyard were many trees where people sat to either hang out or catch up in other school work. They spotted an empty tree and walked to it but stopped when they heard someone talking, "So what brings you guys to my lunch period?"

John turned around and saw Mulder sitting in the ground in front of a tree while eating his lunch. Not needing an invitation they both sat down next to Mulder and made themselves comfortable.

"Our anatomy class had a major test so they moved our lunch to 3rd." John explained.

"O-K. Well welcome to 3rd period," he said as he drank from his orange juice.

After a few moments of silence in eating their lunch John spoke, "I haven't asked you yet but, Dana, are you coming with us tomorrow?"

"I know, I asked the same question this morning." Mulder told John.

"So are you coming? Monica, Walter and I leave tonight. Jeffery and Alex should leave real early like at 5 in the morning tomorrow." John informed.

"I guess since my parents are going to be gone tomorrow." Dana said. "But I can't leave tonight, that for sure."

"Well you can ride with Jeffery and Alex I'm sure they don't mind." John turned to face Mulder, "What time are you leaving, Mulder?"

"I dunno around 7 or 8. My mom always makes me eat breakfast before I leave; and if I take the highway I will arrive in two hours maximum."

"So there you have it. You can ride with Jeff or Mulder." John suggested.

"I don't know, I need to talk to my parents first."

Xxxxx

ring ring

Mulder opened his heavy eyelids and reached for his cell phone that lay besides his computer. Lazily he walked to get it and answered it, "…Mulder." He fell back to his bed and with his remote he turned down the radio and muted the television.

"Um, Mulder I'm going to need a ride to the Farm tomorrow." He heard on the other side.

"Did your parents say it was okay?" He made sure.

"Yes, do I meet you or you meet me?"

"Um,…" Mulder sat up and heard steps coming closer, "Can you hold on for a second please?"

"Sure." Quickly Mulder unmated the T.V and turned up the radio again. With all the noise in the background he opened his window and walked on the plank that led to his old tree house.

"Sorry 'bout that."

"It's okay."

"So um anything is good for me. I'll me you or vise versa." He said.

"Well I can meet you somewhere and then we can leave if you want. That way you don't have to go searching for me house." He let out a chuckle.

"Okay, where do you want to meet?"

"The arcade? It's closer to my place."

"Sure, then I'll meet you there. Say 7?"

"O-K. So I'll meet you at the arcade at 7 tomorrow morning."

"Uh-huh. Just bring um, a spare of clothes and something you can hike with. We are going to the woods and mountains so if you need bug spray, I would suggest you bring it."

"Alright, thank you."

"No prob. G-night." Mulder said fast as he could see his father in the hallway.

"Night."

Swiftly Mulder opened the door after hearing some pounding on it, "What you want?"

"I've been knocking for a good while, learn to listen and open it!" Bill Mulder scolded when Mulder opened the door.

"I was asleep."

"With all that commotion?"

"Yeah, so what you want?" Mulder said annoyed.

"Your mother has been calling you for dinner for almost 30 minutes and if you don't want to cook something for yourself then you better go and reheat that plate because she expects for you to wash the dishes tonight." Bill notified.

**Okay that took long enough, odd ending but it gave a clue in Mulder's house life. I manage to sneak in the system to enter Fan in order to post this. Comments please.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I must apologize for the hold up but its final exam week and all this reviews and final work turn-ins are draining me. But I do make room for my fans so I will continue. Also is it me or is everyone starting to take my High School idea and trying to make their own fan fics?**

**6**

His car was outside but she knew better, she knew where Mulder was. It was just 7:03 and the arcade already had customers. Like always Mulder was in his corner playing Galaxy.

"Hey." Dana greeted.

"What you up to?" He responded.

"Waiting for you."

"Eh, good enough." Mulder turned to face her and asked, "You eaten?"

"No, not yet." Dana looked down shyly.

"Good then we can eat at my place. My mom is expecting me for breakfast." He stopped playing and led her outside. "It only takes an hour and a half to two hours to get to the farm." Mulder took her bag and opened the passenger seat for her. After closing the door he opened the trunk to place her bag in.

"Fox!"

"Dana looked at the clean and shiny interior of Mulder's Taurus. She could smell the sour odor of the cigarette and the leather seats. Outside she could heat Mulder talking with someone and when she saw Diana all over Mulder she knew it was going to take a while to leave. But to her surprise after she turned away Mulder stepped in the car and turned the car on. Loud rock music filled the car and he quickly silent it.

"She is really attached to you."

"Yeah, but she won't listen to a word I say." Mulder put the car in reverse

Xxxx

His house wasn't so small but not a mansion either. It was a three story house with a white picket fence around the property, white driveway that was double wide and led to a two car garage. The front yard was big and green with three small trees in the front and a flower garden; the exterior was mixed with sidings on the front and white bricks on the side and bottom. Mulder parked on the driveway and got out then quickly opened Dana's door.

"We can get breakfast then leave." He led the way to his front door. Through the French doors Dana could see the inside of the house and a black and white cat running to the door. When Mulder opened the room he greeted the cat and invited her in. The whole house had French doors that led to other rooms and the large curved staircase that led to the third and second floor. "Mom I'm home." He walked to a door and entered the kitchen.

A woman that looked like time has worn her out stood by stove. Even though she looked bad in a physical and mental state she was able to still keep a good appearance; she was dressed in like she was going out somewhere, like a country club or to meet some friends for a cup of coffee.

"Fox, what time did you leave?"

"I dunno, 6:30 or something, why?"

"Jeffery called asking for you. Also Wesker needs some feeding."

"Okay. Um this is Dana, she is going with us to the farm." Mulder left the kitchen

"Oh, well I hope you like smelly place and can hike because those boys will wear you out, I don't know how Monica can keep up with them."

"I'm just going up there because my boyfriend wanted me to go with him."

"Your boyfriend? Who is it, Alex, John or Walter?"

"Alex."

"Alex, oh my, Fox shouldn't be around you too much then. He should know his policy by now." She told herself almost forgetting Dana was there. "The last thing I need is Fox in another fight and blood."

"A fight?"

"Oh yes." She stopped when Mulder came back to the room. "Well your breakfast is done so sit down." Mrs. Mulder place some plates in the table.

Xxxxx

His lips taste salty from those seeds he'd been chewing on and also like lemonade. He is a much better kisser than Alex that's for sure, they are hot and moist. Like he is been careful yet enjoying the moment. Fox Mulder is perfect, as both a guy and a kisser. Dana slowly opened her eyes and could see the trees pass then disappear at her window, the sound of objects been pass in a speed made her realize that she was just dreaming. Mulder was driving and chewing on sunflower seeds. "Welcome back."

"Did I fell asleep?"

"Yeah, for at least an hour or so." He glanced at her quickly and picked up his zip-lock bag that contain seeds inside. "Seeds?"

"What is the policy that everyone talks about?" she asked as she took a seed from the bag.

"Which one?"

"Alex's Policy."

"Oh that silly one."

"Yeah. Your mom said something about a fight?"

Mulder bit his seed and spit it out. "That was about a year ago and I regret that."

"What did you do?"

"Diana use to be Alex's girlfriend."

"She use to?"

"Yeah but then…that's why his policy was created" he looked outside feeling a bit awkward about talking of a situation that he regret it. "Diana and Alex were dating for couple of months and after my girlfriend broke up with me Diana was there. It was a secret for a while but…" Mulder bit another seed. "I have no clue how it got out but when it did me and Alex had the worst argument ever which led to very violent punches and stuff. We didn't talk for a whole month so the guys made us come together and they suggested what we now call Alex's Policy."

"Which is?"

"Um, I'm not allow to date or make his current girlfriend cheat on him. I can't spent too much time with her or suspicion will rise and I can't flirt or touch him or her." He said with an annoyed voice. "Not that I will."

"Excuse me?"

Mulder chuckled of her response, "There it is over there."

**I know it was short but this was all I could write in the time I had. I'm sorry for the delay but the test wore me out. Comment and I will continue.**


	7. Chapter 7

**O-K so the comments are not very well during my previous chapter but I guess you guys might have your reasons. Now the part of the farm, like I previously said: I'm just going with the flow.**

The black Taurus parked besides John's and Walter's car, Mulder turned off the car, "Come on." It was rather large log house with two floor windows at the front of the house.

"Hey! Over here!" Skinner called from the horse corral that was located next to the house. Alex rode to them and stayed on his side of the fence.

"How was the trip?" Alex asked.

"I fell asleep."

"All the way?"

"Yeah," She responded as she petted the horse's nose.

"Well, um let's get you in a horse." Alex said as he guided his horse along the fence. Mulder watched as Alex and Dana talk and make their way to the barn. He took out the bags from the trunk and walked in the house.

"You're here." Monica approached him and took Dana's bag. "Where is Dana?"

"Eh, outside with Alex; I think she is getting on a horse. Where is Jeffery or John?"

"Well Jeffery is on the dinning room and John is…I think with him."

Mulder walked at the direction of the large dining room and found John and Jeffery eating eggs and oatmeal. "Hey guys." Mulder sat across from them and placed his head on the cool table.

"Long ride?"

"Oh yeah. I was thinking…is there any way to bend the rules of the policy?"

"No Mulder." Jeffery said right way.

"What do you mean?" John asked.

"It's Dana, she has caught my eye."

"She caught your eye since she arrived. You were just too stubborn to ask her; so you lost and now you must deal with it." Jeffery added.

"Wait. What? You had something for Dana?"

"Have and yes."

"Listen Mulder, the last thing we need is another fight between you and Alex."

"Let's go outside and ride the horses. That's what we came here for remember?" Jeffery interrupted.

Xxxxx

"Gunpowder?" Mulder complained. "No one has rode him since forever! He has been collecting dust!" Mulder patted the back of the horse and some kind of powder puffed off him; with a discusted face Mulder rubbed his dirty hand on Walter. When Walter felt Mulder's hand rubbing on his shoulder he looked quickly and moved away.

"Come on old Gunpowder isn't too bad." Walter said, "Plus you are going to be in a saddle, so you won't get dirty." He handed Mulder the saddle.

"Sorry I took Mucho Macho." Dana apologized to Mulder as she walked passed him with Mulder's usual horse.

"His name is M&M."

"Yeah well after you realize how childish the horse name was so you abbreviated it." Alex informed as he walked with his.

"Oh and your's is a great name huh?" Mulder sarcastically said. "Bobcat!"

"It's Bob!"

"Bobcat!"

"Bob!"

"Bobcat!"

"Come on, Dana let them argue." Monica helped Dana with M&M and walked to where John and Jeffery were with their horses. The girls got on their horse and waited for Mulder, Alex and Walter to join them.

But Mulder and Krycek were still arguing. Walter finally joined them.

"Here's and idea lets go and see how long it takes them to find out we're gone." John suggested

"Good idea" Monica agreed

So the five of them rode off, leaving behind Krycek and Mulder.

"Bob!"

"Bobcat!"

"Bob!"

"Wait… Some things not right"

"What?"

"I forgot to feed Sparky!!!"

"Mulder, I'm sorry to say but Sparky died 2 years ago"

"Oh… then it must be something else… wa-it they're gone!!!"

Xxxxxx

"So Scully have you ever been horse back riding?" Monica asked

"Yea… In summer camp." Dana answered "But that was four years ago, and Bill, my older brother, made me get off. He was real protective of me."

"Hey why you leave us??" Krycek asked as him and Mulder arrived riding on there horses

Mulder began to cough softly "All this debris flying from gun powder is making me cough"

"Come on Momo you sacrificing yourself for Dana, If not Dana would have to ride him and she would be coughing"

"Don't call me Momo!!!"

"Momo" Dana gave a chuckle.

Mulder just turned red and turned away. Then his silence was followed by a small fart.

"Mulder!!!"

"Wasn't me, must be Gunpowder" Mulder said in surprise "First the powder now I have a farting horse, what's next??"

And like the god of rain was listening in a drop of water hits Mulder on the nose.

"Umm… did you guys feel that?" Krycek Asked

"Walter you take us horse back riding and you don't bother to check the weather?" Monica screamed "you id-"

"-I think it was just supposed to drizzle." Dana interrupted "I didn't want to say anything because I thought it was okay"

"Okay… I apologize Walter, Dana has a point!!!"

Mulder: (--)

"Well since that is settled let's continue." John suggested.

Mulder stayed behind and got off Gunpowder. "Hey, where is Momo." Jeffery finally noticed his half-brother's sudden disappearance.

"Run!" Mulder passed them and continued in trying to speak. "Walter! Gunpowder is afraid of badgers!"

John and Walter looked at the direction Mulder came from and saw three badgers quickly coming to them. Without noticed Monica's, Dana's, John's and Alex's horse ran away with their riders on them. Walter's and Jeffery's horse just watched the badgers run past them; after the badgers saw how far ahead the horses went they went their own ways.

"Come on let's look for them." Walter guided his horse through the path as they looked for the others.

They weren't so far ahead, all the horses and their riders were in a large circle and when Walter reached them he saw that Mulder was on the ground, "Why must I be the one riding Gunpowder!" He complained.

Jeffery and Chimney made their way to the group and noticed that the rain that was falling had stopped.

"Are you okay?" Walter asked.

"No!" Mulder rolled up his white sleeve and saw the large scrape on his elbow.

"Aw come on it isn't so bad. Just lick it away." Jeffery advised without looking at Mulder's elbow.

"Try licking your elbow." Alex said. And as told Mulder tried to lick his elbow.

"God, I was kiddin'!" Alex exclaimed as he saw Mulder becoming unsuccessful in reaching his elbow with his tongue.

"It's impossible!"

"He didn't actually try that did he?" Jeffery finally looked at them when he heard the conversation.

"Fine, can you lick it for me Alex!"

"No!!"

"Let me see." Dana got down from M&M and walked to Mulder.

"Eww you are not actually going to do it are you?" John watched with great interest.

"No, I have a first aid kit on my bag." After she examined his injury she walked back to her horse and got out a first aid kit.

"Come on guys, we don't want to see Mulder cry of the pain." Monica said.

After Walter, John, Jeffery, and Monica rode away Alex watched Dana take care of Mulder cut and soon joined the others.

"You're going to need stitches" Dana said seriously

"What!!!"

"Kidding, all you need is a band-aid"

"I thought I sensed humor"

Dana took out a band-aid and a small bottle of alcohol.

"Am I sensing more humor?? "You're not going to use that alcohol right??"

"Well I need to eradicate the microbes from it so it won't get contaminated"

"Mulder doesn't like alcohol nor big words" he said as he referred himself as third person

"I need to add alcohol so it won't get infected"

"Ah… wait it still involves the use of alcohol"

"Yep, basically it does, it will only sting a bit"

AHHHHHHHHHHH Mulder's scream could be heard

"You said it wouldn't hurt"

"Don't be a pussy"

"I'm not, thank you so why do you carry that first aid kit?" Mulder asked as he got up

"I don't really know just to be safe I guess" Dana answered as she got back on her horse

Mulder got on his horse and looked at his _Dora the Exploradora _band-aid

"Vamonos" Mulder told Dana

"Mulder did you have pancakes for breakfast?" John asked as Mulder and Dana rode to them.

"No, I had waffles! And seeds on the way here."

"With jelly?"

"Yep!"

"Strawberry?"

"Nope, Grape!!"

"Mulder you know not to eat grape jelly."

The guys were talking while Monica and Dana set up the picnic.

**Okay so mainly this was my sister's chapter, tell me what you think should happen next. Comments welcome**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm really sorry for the delay but Algebra 2 Honors is really taking a lot of me and with no computer around it's slowing me down.**

8.

"So what you get?" John walked behind Monica and looked over her shoulder to see the basket of food.

"Sandwiches, potatoes chips, cookies and some drinks." She placed a chip in his mouth and he chewed it then swallowed it. Walter and Jeffery were talking as they checked on their horses; Mulder was on a tree branch watching the activities below. He could see John and Monica flirting as they got the blanket ready for the picnic then not far from then was Alex and Dana doing their duties in the relationship they were on.

They would hold hands, caress each other and finally the one action that Mulder felt like a tons of concrete blocks had fallen on him after he saw the couple kiss. The two soon joined everyone back in the open field under the big oak tree.

Mulder popped a sunflower seed on his mouth and closed his eyes as Jeffery joined him up the tree, "What's up?"

"I dunno."

"Don't tell me you still like Dana?"

"Alex has her."

"No kiddin'. You should have asked her before he did."

"I told him about my feelings for her but it's like he ignore me."

"That's sounds like Alex alright."

"Hey guys the blankets are ready!" Dana told them as she looked up the tree. Jeffery was hungry so he didn't need to be told again; he jumped down and walked to the picnic blanket. "Mulder you heard me?" Dana climbed the oak tree and sat next to Mulder. She looked at him, he spaced out; Dana reached to take his earphones off. "Hel-lo?" Mulder quickly and surprise jumped. "I'm sorry… I didn't mean to scare you…" Dana said between her laughs.

"Geez, don't do that…I was thinking."

"About what?"

"Stuff." Mulder began his descend off the tree.

"Like what?"

"Um… something that Diana told me."

"Oh."

Mulder and Scully joined everyone on the picnic blanket. "Ham, turkey, or PB&J?" Monica asked as she saw them sitting down.

"Turkey."

"Ham." Dana told her.

Xxxxx

"Wow, this was beyond doubt worth the climb." Walter took a picture of the view from the top of the mountain. Alex began to take a sip of his water, "How-…nevermind."

"Hey I can see the farm from here! Walter, come take a picture of this!" Monica called out to Walter.

Mulder's phone began to vibrate, "what does she want?" He whispered to himself. "Hello? Mulder here."

"Where did Mulder go?"

"I think he took a call." Jeffery looked at the forest where Mulder went off.

After a couple of minutes Mulder came back to join everyone, "What I miss?" he said as he came back.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, everything is fine." He said as he gave a thumb up to Jeffery and John.

"Hey guys group picture!" Dana informed everyone. All the teenagers got crowded around the edge of the cliff and once Walter set the camera on auto timer they waited seconds till he said, "What's the last letter of the alphabet?"

"Z!" everyone answered and soon the camera flashed.

"I want a copy!" Monica ordered as they saw the picture on the camera screen.

"Same here,"

"Uh-huh."

"I need to change my desktop." Mulder said.

"Yeah yeah, I'll make sure to e-mail you guys one." Walter responded.

After walking down from the top everyone made their descend slowly before the darkness beat them in their two hour hike. After a short argument between the guys they continue downwards.

Monica and Dana were talking when all of the sudden they heard some branches cracking and a loud thump.

"What was that?" Dana wondered.

"Mulder!" John called out and ran behind the girls. "Is he okay?"

Walter and Jeffery were looking down a ditch, everyone surrounded the outline of the ditch and could see Mulder trying to stand up, "Mulder are you okay?"

"Um…Yeah." Gave gave another thumbs up to them.

"Hold on we are coming." Alex and John made their way down the rocky ditch and helped him up.

"It's so not my day for hiking." He told them as they walked up.

"No kiddin' two booboos in one day." They helped Mulder sit on a rock and Dana began to check for head injuries or any other ones.

"Are you feeling okay?"

"You bet!" Mulder quickly stood up and started to loose his balance.

"You're dizzy?"

"Naw, I'm fine." He let out a wide smile, "Just…clumsy."

"Okay then let's continue." Walter told them as he saw the sun.

"Yeah, let's do that." Mulder agreed.

Xxxxx

Dana woke by the sound of footsteps walking down the hall, quietly she looked out the hallway and saw Mulder walking out the house. "What's the problem Dana?" Monica noticed Dana on the door, "Go back to sleep."

"Mulder just left."

"Where?" she responded sleepily.

"Outside."

"Outside? For what?"

"I don't know."

Mulder stood outside letting the cool mountain breeze play with his dark brown hair, his nightmare woke him up and he couldn't go back to sleep. It was 3 o'clock and the whole house was asleep. He stretched his arms and winced by the scrapes on his left hand. The fall had scratched the palm of his left hand and Dana wrapped it up after she cleaned it. A small rumble and a light on the woods caught Mulder's attention. Without blinking Mulder walked to the direction of the light and entered the woods.

The earth beneath his sandals began to shake and Mulder looked to his side, a strong wind moved the tress violently and Mulder could see a large pancake-like figure rising from the top of the trees. "What the…" He began to walk backwards as the large object began to move up to the night sky, "It's a spaceship…" he continue to walk backwards and fell on his back after tripping on a root. Mulder got a good look at the spaceship that hovered over him and soon it disappeared out of site. He was speechless and started to close his eyes watching the full moon turning off and vanishing from his sight.

"Mulder? Are you okay?" Dana's face was illuminated by the soft light the bright moon shone.

"I saw… a space… a spaceship." He said as he remembered the incident before he blacked out.

**Okay I'm sorry it was late again. I added the last part because I dreamt it last night and just like I wrote it I saw it, (yes I was Mulder) weird but rate please and maybe I can update sooner this time.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for the reviews, I hope you guys like this chapter.**

**9.**

"The hit on the back of your head must have caused delusion." Scully said as she helped Mulder up.

"Scully you were there. You saw a light, you felt the ground. You saw a spaceship!"

"Mulder there is no scientific explanation for such thing."

"But you saw it too!" Mulder argued.

"I saw something, yes. But what you are suggesting is just… foolish. There is no such thing as aliens."

"You don't believe me? Then believe your eyes then. What did you see?"

"What did I see?"

"Yes, what did you see, hear, and experience?"

"Okay, I saw a light."

"Okay, so did I."

"It flew overhead."

"See a spaceship."

"Mulder it could of being anything."

"Yeah like what?" Mulder asked wanting eagerly to hear her response.

"A helicopter."

"That make no sound? This object was quietly over me!"

"Mulder…" Scully saw Mulder looking around, "it shook the ground."

"It was quiet, pancake-like, with lights everywhere. Then…Then is flew and disappeared with the speed of light! Explain that?!" Mulder said as he pointed to the direction the UFO was last seen.

"Maybe you saw what you wanted to see." Dana continued, "You were watching a sci-fi film before you went to sleep. Your eyes saw what your brain wanted to see."

"Why are you so afraid in admitting I'm right?"

"Mulder you are tired, you hit your head which makes your mind cloudy. Making you see irrational activities."

"I know what I saw Scully and even if you won't admit what you saw I will prove it to you that you saw the same thing. A spaceship!" Mulder walked off deeper in the woods.

"Mulder where are you going? That house is that way!"

"To look for proof!"

"Why is it so important for you to prove me what I saw?!" Scully asked but Mulder kept walking. She looked at her watch, it was 3:25. "Wow time passes quick." Dana walkedbackto the house still asking herself the same question; why is he so desperate to prove what I saw?

Xxxxx

"Why? Because that wasn't the first time Mulder has cried Aliens." Jeffery told Dana as he walked to the parking lot with his bags. Walter's car trunk was open and both Walter's and Alex's bags were inside. Jeffery placed his in too.

"So he has "seen" aliens before?"

"Yes, that's his excuse for his sister's kidnapping. But since no one admits or agrees with him he is stuck with that as his alibi."

"His sister?" Dana placed her bags in the trunk too.

"Yeah, Samantha."

"I didn't know he had a sister." Dana kept looking in the direction of the woods.

"She disappeared under Mulder's nose and he accuses the aliens."

"Why?"

"Because he froze. I never met her though. The Mulder's show no evidence of once having a daughter." He closed the trunk of Walter's car. "He's been gone for a good while." Jeffery turned the car on.

"For almost eight hours." Dana then saw a lanky figure walking out of the woods. "Jeff?"

"What is it?" he got out of the car.

"I think I see him."

Jeffery stood next to her and looked at the direction Dana was pointing.

"Is that Mulder?" John said as he saw the figure too.

"Mulder?!" Jeffery and John walked down the field where the figure was.

Dana quickly walked in to meet Monica and Walter.

"They found him."

"Who Mulder?"

"Yes, Jeff and John went to help him get here."

"I'll go get some water." Monica left to the kitchen as Walter tried to locate a chair. The front door opened and the two guys walked in with the miserable Mulder behind them. They sat him down and Monica handed him a glass of water.

"What are you trying to prove running off like that," Jeffery snapped first after Mulder drank the water.

"You had us worried Fox."

Mulder looked down feeling like a little boy was scolded by his mother after he told a lie.

"Well…?"

He opened his mouth but no words came out.

"Did you find what you were looking for?" Alex asked as he entered the house. Mulder shook his head in disagreement.

"She…No, she wasn't there." Mulder stood up and walked to "his" room.

Xxxxx

"You okay?" John questioned Mulder as he turned the Taurus on.

"Yep! Um if mom asks, I'm going to Raleigh."

"Oh okay." Mulder pulled out of the parking lot and drove away."

**Okay I know I didn't add much but I needed this part on added. I'll make it up to ya by typing up the next chapter okay?**

**And question: why am I not getting reviews?!?!**


	10. Chapter 10

10.

It was finally December, the chilly North Carolina wind kept everyone at home. Since no one came outside to either go to school or meet on Saturdays for their weekly dinner meet.

Except now Alex and Dana would occasionally joined them, since they also had dates on Saturdays too.

Mulder stretched as he saw Diana walking with her friends. "I'll be right back." Mulder placed his book down next to Dana.

"Can I borrow your jacket?" Dana quickly asked before Mulder walked down the bleachers.

"Sure," he took off his jacket and the hoodie kept him warm without his over jacket, Mulder handed her his jacket then walked down the football field. "Hey Diana!" Mulder called after her.

"Fox! Where you waiting for me?"

"In a way. Um Jeff stayed after and I'm going to give him a ride home. But I was meaning to talk to you."

Diana looked up the seating of the stadium and saw Dana working on some schoolwork.

"What is she doing here?"

Mulder looked up to the bleachers and saw Dana, "She needs a ride home and she is helping me with my homework. But we need to talk."

Jeff saw next to Dana and looked to see what she was reading.

"What?!" Jeff and Dana looked where Mulder and Diana were. "Is she the reason?!" Diana quickly walked up the bleachers to Dana, "So you think that you can just come and take my guy away from me?" Diana yelled at Dana.

"Diana!" Mulder stepped in front of her, blocking Dana from her. Jeff had pulled back Dana while Diana screamed at her.

"You are protecting her? How long have you being with that bi-?!"

"Diana! Watch your mouth."

"You watch your eyes!" With that she slapped Mulder's right cheek.

"It's not Dana, okay?" Mulder said as he turned to face her again. His cheek was burning up from the sudden force. "I just think that we need to stop playing this game. I have not cheated on you, but I will not lie to you, I have looked at some girls but not cheated on you. But I wish the same was about you." Mulder picked up his books and Dana did too.

"So that's it? You can't end the relationship! I end them!"

"Sorry I just did." Mulder, Dana and Jeff left the bleachers and walked to the parking lot.

"Dude that was awesome!" You finally got rid of her!" Jeffery told Mulder.

Dana noticed that he was still holding his cheek as they walked to his car.

"Are you okay?"

"It just stings more then normal."

"Let me see." Dana moved his hand from his face and saw nail marks across his red check. "She got you."

"Blood?" Mulder looked at his reflection on his side mirror. "God! She took half my face!" he joked.

"You might want to wash that."

"I will. So you want me to drop you off at John's house or yours?"

"John, we have some project to work on."

"Okay. Hey Jeff, ready to go?" Mulder called out for Jeff who was talking to a small group of guys.

"Yeah." Once Jeff sat in the backseat he leaned forward and said, "Drop me off at my job will ya?"

"Sure."

Xxxxx

Mulder sat on his bed and placed his earphones on as he could hear his parents arguing. The loud metal music didn't block out the yelling and was grateful for that because he could hear loud footsteps approaching the second floor. Quickly he grabbed his school bag and opened his window.

Mr. Mulder opened Fox's room and when he saw that the window was open he ran to it. "Fox! Get back here this second!" he screamed as he saw him turn on the car. "You can't run for long; you live here!" The car departed from the driveway and drove off.

Xxx

"Are you sure he is here?" Dana asked as John parked his truck on the Arcade's parking lot.

"Yeah, he always runs here." John got out and saw the familiar black Taurus parked at the end. With his flash light he shone the front seat and backseat but all that he saw was Mulder's school bag. "He's been here." John walked in after feeling the warm hood of the car.

Inside were at least 20 other gamers and his usual Galaxy station was empty. "Have you seen Mulder?" he asked the clerk.

"Racing." The clerk pointed to an on-car racing game on the other side of the room.

"Hey." Dana finally said as she and John watch Mulder play. "Are you okay?"

He looked up and placed a thumb up. His game ended and he didn't seem to care, Mulder still held up his thumb but his eyes showed sadness and unsure of his actions, "I'm okay."

"No you are not." Dana placed her hand in his soft brown hair and was about to say something but John beat her to it.

"Are you going back?"

"Not tonight, he leaves tomorrow morning to DC."

"Do you need a place to stay?"

"Um…I'll sleep in my car." Mulder responded with evidence of distress in his voice.

"How about Jeff's house?" Dana questioned."

"No, that's the first place he checks." John answered for him.

"How did you know I was here?"

"Your mom called me to tell me that you escaped from your dad. I know where I can find you."

"Then I guess I need to find a new place ti hide, huh?"

"Not yet." John joked "Come on you can hang at my place tonight."

'Thanks"

"Let's go then. My mom is expecting us."

"Hey, can someone drop me off at my house?"

"Sure, Dana."

"Has Alex left yet?" Mulder looked at Dana as they exit the arcade."

"Yes, he left around 5. He won't be back till January."

"That long?"

"Well he is not going to be gone that long really. Just four weeks."

"Um… that is long." Mulder closed the passenger door and John turned on the car. Then Mulder walked to his car and followed John.

**There. That's a bonus or something. Please comment this time.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you for the reviews now I'm hoping to give you guys what everyone wanted a little private time for Mulder and Scully.**

**11.**

"Is it a date? Because she is already dating someone you know?"

"I know, and no it's not a date." Mulder responded as Dana's younger brother stood guard at the door.

"Hey Charlie have you seen my…?" A girl stopped her walking as she saw Mulder and Charlie at the door, "hi what's your name?" She approached the front door pushing Charlie out of the way, "I'm Melissa."

"Oh brother." Charlie tried to push her away but she stayed put.

"Um I'm Mulder."

"Oh so you are the great Mulder I hear during the night huh? She said you were cute but she didn't mention you being _this_ cute."

"Eww, Mel go away." Charlie tried to push her away again. "Danes! Hurry up!" he called out.

Bill passed through the hallway and saw the circle around the front door, "Dana! Your boyfriend is here!" Bill announced. Mel and Charlie quickly faced their older brother and he got a better look at him, "Nevermind. It's your other friend, the tall lanky one!"

"Bill!" Melissa scolded by giving him the "eye."

"What? It's true."

Charlie joined his brother as they walked upstairs and Mel stayed behind, "So what are you guys doing today?"

"I dunno, maybe go to the mall or something."

"Well if…" Mel stopped talking when she heard footsteps coming from the second floor.

"I'm sorry for keeping you waiting Mulder."

Dana apologized as she joined them in the door.

"It's okay." Mulder placed his hands in his pockets and smiled at Melissa, "It was nice meeting you." He walked to his car.

"Dana if you are not going to take him then I will." Melissa whispered in her ear. "He is super hot and seems like a great guy. You know just because your boy is in Russia it doesn't mean that you can't look and "meet" people."

"Are you suggesting to cheat on Alex?"

"In a way… Go Mulder is waiting!" She shoved Dana out of the house. "I'll tell Mom that you went out with your friends."

Mulder was leaning on his car as he watched Dana walking in his direction.

"How is your cheek?" She placed her hand on his cheek and made him turn his face the other way so that she could examine it.

"Are they always like that?"

"Who my brothers and sister?"

"Uh-huh." Mulder opened her door and she got in.

"Yep but imagine how worst Alex gets it." She responded when he got in and turned the car on.

"I can't image." He pulled the car out of the driveway. "So where to?"

"Um, the mall? I need to do some holiday shopping."

"Um okay. Then I guess I should do mine as well."

Xxxx

The mall was not as crowded as they expected, Mulder looked around and saw shoppers looking at their lists and others would hurry with their whining children.

"Where are we going first?" He asked as Dana looked at her shopping list

"Mom wants a new sweater so we should go to…" She scanned the map looking fo r the right place.

"Old Navy." Mulder said as he saw her with the map. "Parents love like Old Navy, well mine do."

"Okay, Where is that?"

"Second Floor."

"Okay, Charlie wants a band t-shirt of Pink Floyd."

"Um... Hot Topic."

"How do-"

"I shop there, well more like go there, for fun."

"Fine, what should I get Mel?"

"…Clothes?"

"Yeah, I guess and since you and Bill have so much in common, what do you think I should get him?"

"We do? I don't know about that…well in that case something the inappropriate section of Spencer's."

"What?"

"You know…sex toys…"

"No! You big pervert!" Scully pushed Mulder playfully.

"I am not!" He said in a sarcastically voice.

"Then why you think that?"

"I dunno… I wanted to see you expression?"

"Funny, no really what should I get him?"

"How to be nice…for dummies."

"You are just so mean." Dana told him as they got off the escalators.

"No, he is the big bully."

"Maybe because he's scared of you."

"Why would he be sacred?"

"He protects me." Dana followed Mulder to the Old Navy store. "Maybe he is afraid that your might hurt me?"

"…Yeah?"

"Yeah, wouldn't you?"

"What? hurt you? Never." Mulder looked a Dana.

"No, I mean your sister, would you be afraid of her getting hurt?"

"I always am.'

Xxxx

"You hungry?" Mulder asked as they finally got to the food court

"Yes, all this shopping get's me hungry."

"Good then what you want to eat?"

"Um… there are so many choices… how about the Japanese, is that good?"

"Yeah. I was thinking the same thing. Come on."

After Mulder and Scully ordered their food and searched for a place to sit the two of them began to eat and talk about random before Christmas incidents.

"I know this is out of subject and random but… is there any way for you to like me?"

"But I already liked you."

"More than a friend?"

"Mulder…um…" Scully tried to search for words but nothing would come out.

"Can you give me a chance? I mean Krycek is not here." I know its cheating but we can keep it a secret. I won't tell if you don't."

"Mulder… I don't know if-"

"Please."

"What are you planning to get out of it?"

"Scully, if it wasn't for Diana I would of asked you out before Alex had a chance"

"Mulder… Listen."

"Just till he get's here, I want to know, to feel, to–to…" Mulder stood up and looked at Dana and quickly yet softly brushed his lips against hers.

Fox Mulder's and Dana Scully's world stopped… the surrounding commotion disappeared and their connection could not be interrupted by anything. No earthquake or tornado could separate them. Not right now, no, not this moment.

**Well…? Come on you know you want to say something. Express yourself all you have to do is Post Review… you know you want to click that button. **


	12. Chapter 12

12

**12.**

**Whoa! It's already June?! Sorry for the lack of updates, LOL. I got so caught up with school that I barely got time to log on. I've been writing this on line paper during school hours so now I have to type everything.**

**Hope you guys enjoy it!**

"Who is Monica with?" Dana asked as she looked past Mulder.

"Where is she?"

"Behind you… she is with a guy."

Mulder turned around and saw her with a dirty blonde headed guy, he was well-built and tall. His crew cut made him look a bit older then 17 but that didn't seem to stop Monica from smiling. "Oh, that's Michael. Her boyfriend."

"I thought that she was with John."

"With John? No, they are just good friends and very close too. But they don't date for some reason… she's been going out with him for about 5 months I guess. Never liked the guy, if you ask me I think he just dates her for show. A big show off and is no good at school, just because you are a senior it doesn't mean that you can relax and do nothing for your last year."

"Is someone having the jellies?"

"What?! For Michael? Please… I have better things to do than to be jealous of him."

"I always thought that John and Monica make a great couple… they are always flirting and even stand a little too close than a friend needs to."

"Oh? I never notice… we've been friends for so long that we can't tell of flirting." He sipped his soft drink. "Hey, you promise not to tell?"

"Tell what?"

"Okay, so John has had this feeling for Monica for a while, you know? So when Michael is around he tends to get jealous so he avoids them when they are together. He thinks that he wants her more than a friend."

"Why hasn't he told her that?"

"Because he is afraid of ruining their friendship over a silly little feeling he gets when he is around her."

"Well I think that he should come clean on that before it's too late to tell her."

"I don't think that will be happening soon."

Xxxxx

"Dana, what time did you get in?" Melissa asked when she saw her sister on the bathroom brushing her teeth. She didn't answer. "How did it go with Mulder?"

"Why do you want to know?" Dana walked past her and her sister pulled her back by the hoodie.

"What did you guys do that late?"

"…." Dana crossed her arms and refused to answer.

"Oh my god!"

"What?!"

"Did you guys…?"

"Drop it will ya?" Dana walked to her room and closed it.

"Was he any good?"

"Shut up! It's none of your business"

"Oh my little sister has grown up…Dana listen to me this is important." Melissa turned her playful voice to her serious and concern voice. "Did you guys use protection?"

Dana opened the door slowly.

"Dana, you are supposed to be careful with this, remember?"

"I think we did. He told me that he would take care of it." Dana sat on her bed and began to ponder. "Things went so fast that I didn't think about it or notice if he did."

"You need to ask him."

"Okay, yeah I should." Dana reached for her cell phone on her nightstand and moved her fingers gracefully through her phone. "Mulder, it's me."

Melissa sat on a near by chair and listened to her sister's conversation.

"Mulder, did we use…um, protection?" Dana's face turned from tense to relax. "Well you can never be too careful, I guess I'm just worried … No, I don't regret it… Yeah I'm okay; a bit sore that's all… Yeah I know I can trust you… Okay then I'll leave you for now, sorry if I woke you up. I'll talk to you later." Dana hanged up her cell phone and looked at her sister who stared at her with amazement.

"Soooo, how was he?" Melissa asked.

Dana pushed her out of the room and closed the door on her. Mel leaned on the door and shouted, "Was he that good?! I should of snatched him before you did!!"

Xxxxx

Mulder hanged up his cell phone and mouthed words to himself and soon closed his eyes. "That was GREAT!" he stretched and pulled the covers over his head. While he was still under the over Mulder placed his earphones on and began, "Saying I love you is not the words I want to hear from you. Is not that I don't want you; not to say that. If you ever knew how easy it would be to show me how you feel. MORE THAN WORDS IS ALL YOU HAVE TO DO TO MAKE IT REAL!"

"FOX!"

Mulder stopped his loud singing and took off his earphones.

"FOX!"

He opened his bedroom door and stuck his head out, "What is it?"

"Can you please get down here?" his mother asked from the bottom of the stairs.

"Give me a minute to get dress." Mulder shut his door and walked to his closet. As got dress he glanced at his mirror to see if he had a small bruise on his upper chest. He smiled.

Down stairs his mom waited anxiously by the front door and her husband was on a near by chair drinking his cup of coffee. Mrs. Mulder looked up as she heard steps coming from the second floor.

"Morning." He greeted and his mom smiled.

"Fox, we know that you don't want to spend Christmas with the family like usual." She stopped to see if he showed any sign of change of mind. "So we thought that we could give you your present early."

"O-K"

"Wait here." She walked out the door. Mulder wondered she was up to.

"It was your mother's idea." Bill told him.

The door opened and his mom came in with a big box. She placed it in front of him and gestured him to open it. Mulder took a deep breath and opened it. A small brown puppy jumped out of the box.

"What do you think?" His mom asked.

"Chocolate Lab." His dad told them.

"Thanks guys. Do I get to name him or does he already have a name?"

"The puppy is yours so the name picking is up to you."

"Um… Dude this is hard. Bear?"

"He is yours."

"Then it's Blue." Mulder looked at the hyper puppy as it explored the house.

"Merry Christmas. Well Pre- Christmas." His mom hugged him and his dad offer his hand to him to shake.

"So Blue… where is he going to sleep?" Bill asked.

"Can he sleep inside?" Mulder questioned.

"Only during the winter but once he grows then he goes on the backyard. Understand?"

"Yes, sir."

Mulder looked at the bag that his mom gave him next. "Those are his things. Food, bowls, and leash. Your father said that the toys are your responsibility."

"Right." Mulder grabbed the puppy and the puppy licked his face.

**Okay I promised to update soon. It was short but I had this done in pieces on paper and cleaning my locker gave me the scatter pieces. Comment please.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry for the whole year wait (-_-;) but I hope you guys like this one. It's being in my laptop as a rough draft but with some attention it is done. At least I think it is.**

2 months later.

February

Xxxx

"Coming…" John told the front door as he approached it after he placed his notebook on the couch. He opened the door and let the cool February wind in.

"I didn't think that it would hurt so much." Monica said as she walked in John's house. His parents were away for the weekend and Monica knew that she could talk to him about anything so he was her first choice.

"Mon, did you run all the way here?" He questioned as he looked at her high heels on her hand.

"I had to see you."

"Are you okay?" He finally realized the smeared makeup on her beautiful face.

"It's Michael."

"What about him?" John led her to the living room and took her high heels and set them on the coffee table.

"…It hurts much more than I thought." Monica had her hands on her eyes and rubbed her sore feet. Since he left to the kitchen he didn't hear the beginning of her answer but by hearing the end of it, he knew what happened. John gave her a glass of water and sat next to her, he motioned for her to lie down and when she did he took her legs and placed them in his lap. Soothingly he massaged her feet and Monica broke into tears.

"I'm sorry, I think mean to hurt you." He quickly apologized as he thought that his massage had made her sore feet hurt more.

"It's not you. It's Michael."

"Don't worry he's a big jerk. You know how I hate saying this but I told you he was up to no good." He continued to rub her feet softly and looked at her broken down image. "Plus he doesn't deserve someone like you. You are too good for him and he will regret ending your relationship." John smiled as he finished his statement with satisfaction of his words.

Monica smiled weakly but it was not the smile John wanted. "Michael wasted seven precious months of your life and you shouldn't let him waste more." He got off the couch and sat on the small area between the couch and the coffee table; he was now face to face with her. "Please don't cry over a guy that was not worth giving your love to. Monica please…"

Her light brown eyes stared at his clear blue eyes, "please let me take care of your wounds, I want you to know that I can be better then that S-O-B. Give me a chance and I promise to make your worth your while and not…" The knock on the door interrupted them. John stood up and Monica placed her hand on his arm, he looked down at her.

"I need to wash up, can I borrow some clothes?"

"Of course, you know where they are." The knocks were loud and quick, "I'm coming!" His phone also began to ring; John answered it as he opened the door. "Yeah?"

"John!" both the response at the door and on the phone said together. Walter was on the door and Jeffery was on the phone. "It's Mulder!" the said in unison again.

"What's wrong?"

"He is on the hospital." Jeffery said quickly.

"Is he okay?"

"His father went too far this time."

"What do you mean?"

"You know how his father still beats him on occasions?"

"Yeah…"

"Well this time his father beat him up pretty badly and now he is on the emergency room."

"In which hospital?"

"I took him to Forsyth Hospital."

"I'll be there in a 20 minutes." He hanged up the phone and looked at Walter.

He was speechless to the fact that Jeffery had told him the whole story. "Well then I came here for no reason."

"We have to go." John walked back to the living room and saw that Monica wasn't there anymore. "Mon?!"

Walter followed John to the living room and saw him walked upstairs. "Monica? Mulder is in the hospital. You want to come or stay?"

They came downstairs and John grabbed his jacket. Monica had a pair of John's sweat pants and a sweater plus his large flip flops.

"Let's go."

Xxxx

"Where is his mom at least?"

"In Raleigh, his father left to DC." Jeffery told John as they waited for the doctor. Walter finally arrived with Alex and Dana behind him.

"How is he?" Alex asked quickly.

"We are still waiting."

"Was his father drunk or something? It's real late."

"No kidding. Wait how you found out about Mulder?" Jeffery asked as he realized Alex's and Dana's presence.

"Walter was walking by and saw us on the parking lot of Cici's Pizza."

"On a date?" John questioned.

"This late?" Jeffery added.

Alex looked around for an excuse but his eye was caught by Monica and her oversize clothes. "Monica I thought that you were on a date with Michael."

"No, it ended a little early."

John then soon remembered their conversation on his living room and how he didn't finish his request.

"Oh? Why are you wearing John's sweats?" Alex pushed on.

"I went to his house after my date." John walked passed her and whispered in her ear.

"We have to continue where I left of okay? But later, after Mulder's business is done." After he said that walked to a pay phone, "I'm going to call Mrs. Mulder." He announced.

Dana looked at her watch and notice that it was 11:30, she had to call her mom and tell her that Mulder was on the hospital. "I have to call my mom, can I borrow your phone?" she asked Alex.

"Sure." He fished out his phone from his back pocket

"Does anyone have quarters?"

"Yeah, Mulder does." Walter grabbed Mulder's jacket and found his quarters on the inside pocket.

After the phone call just in cue came out the doctor, "Fox Mulder?" he asked.

"I'm his brother, I brought him here. And these are his friends."

"Are his parents around?"

"Um, his mom is in Raleigh and his dad, we don't know where he is."

"Okay then since you are family I think you should know Fox has suffered from a minor concussion, just one broken rib and the others are just bruised. He had three stitches on the cut in head, and other then that he is just had minor scratches that came from the fight."

"Thank you."

"We will keep him over night until either parent checks him out."

"Alright, she should be here before the morning."

"The nurse will tell you where Fox will be staying." The doctor left and a nurse walked to them.

"Fox Mulder's family?"

"Yes, he is staying over night so he will say on the Northwest Wing on the sixth floor. Room number 6315."

"Thank you." Jeffery told the nurse. "Let's go see how he is doing."

Xxxx

Mulder lay peacefully on his bed and when he woke up he saw his friends watching a basketball game on the television. He had a major headache and when he could not hear the noise of the TV set and everyone watching it in silence he spoke up, "Did I go deaf or is the game that bad?"

Everyone looked back at Mulder who was looking at the TV, "How you feeling?"

"Did I get hit by a bus?"

"No just your bastard sorry excuse for a father." Jeffery said.

"Oh, him. What happened?"

"You tell us,"

"I will tell you once I figure out what there is to tell…" He sat up carefully and felt the rib and he flinched.

Everyone looked at him and when they were going to comment Mulder placed his hand out, "I know… No quick moments." He took the control besides his bed and put up the volume to the basketball game.

**I know it was short but I want to see if I'm back in the game… Well I am?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Wow I got so many reviews that I was shocked. Okay well if that's the case I guess I have no choice but to get back in and finish what I started.**

High School Life 14_

Scully stood up from the floor of the library and placed the book on the short bookshelf as she used it to hold herself up as she stood up straight. Her legs were sore from kneeling as she looked at the tittles of the book.

"Moby Dick?"

She quickly looked to where her book was and it was gone. Mulder was leaning on the opposite side with an elbow on the top and holding the book; as he read the back of the book he popped a seed in his mouth.

"Can I have the book back?" she held out her hand out.

"Is the book any good? I'm not too fond to sperm whales. The biggest mammals on this planet, when I was little I often mistaken the gigantic monster for a fish."

"You've seen one?"

"…No…" he said with a dead tone. "I get sea sick."

"Well there is Sea World."

"I have the Discovery Channel." A seed went in his mouth as he continued to flip through the pages.

"If you want to read it I can get the other copy."

"Oh I should and then we can start a book club… get together every Wednesdays and talk about what the chapter of Brit and Chapter 12 of Walden have in common. Like how Thoreau and Melville both use water to represent how to view a humanities soul by using water. How a lake is peaceful, Thoreau. And the ocean is a dangerous place and to get to know yourself you must find your darker side, Melville."

Scully gave Mulder a questioning look and he smirked as he placed two more seeds in his mouth. "I already read it." He handed her the book back.

"Really?"

"And the movie sucks by the way. Another reason why I hate the beach."

"Afraid to find a whale on shore? Or finding a whale explode from the inside out?"

"No not the Tainan City incident…no… get eaten."

"By a whale? They eat-"

"A shark. I'm talking about Jaws. If you paid close attention you can see how Jaw and Moby Dick are so alike. Creatures being nature and humans in pursuit of their own selfish desires mess with the wrong animal and it only cause the animal to go wild."

"Discovery Channel?"

Another seed.

"I stick to picture books Scully. I can see them and examine how their thoughts in the page come together with the selected pictures. Plus in an odd way I am reading as much and as long as Moby Dick there."

"A picture says a thousand words?"

He nodded. Scully placed the book on the check out desk and watched as she saw him checking out his own books.

"UFO's and Loch Ness Monster?"

Mulder followed her as she took his books.

"Do you actually believe in all this?"

"…Let's just say I want to believe. Not everything is explainable."

"The limits of our language are the limits of our world. So nothing is unexplainable, you just don't know the words for it yet."

"Ah you got me Scully." He raised his hands up as to gesture surrender.

"Am I going too fast for you?" She looked at how far behind Mulder was walking from her.

"I just can't move too quickly or my ribs will hurt." His breathing was short.

"Are you okay?"

He smiled, "I'm fine, just need water." Mulder walked to the water fountain and she waited for him.

"How did your mom take it?"

"She wants a divorce… at least that's what I heard from my side of the door." He took his books from Scully and followed her again.

"You are not bothered by it?"

"No…"

Her phone vibrated and she read the text message silently.

"Krycek?"

"Yeah he is going to be late."

"Date?"

"He owes me a Valentine Day's dinner he says."

"When was that?"

"3 days ago."

"Wow…" he watched her as she walked down the steps that led to the back parking lot. "Scully?"

"What is it Mulder?" she turned around. He was still in the top of the stairs.

"Your book." He showed her Moby Dick.

"How?"

"Magic." He smirked.

Scully walked up the stairs again and took the book from him.

"Scully?"

"Mmm?"

"Here." She turned around and saw him take out a box from his jacket's pocket. "I didn't forget. Happy-Watch-Out-for-Cupid's-Arrows Day." Mulder gave her the box.

"Mulder you shouldn't had."

"I'm sorry its late."

"Don't worry you were in the hospital." She smiled as she looked at the small red box. "Can I give you a hug? R will that hurt your ribs?"

"It won't hurt."

She hugged him careful to not hurt him but she felt him wince. "Sorry."

"It's okay." He brushed his lips in hers and she blushed when she realized what had just happened. "This will do."

**I do apologize for posting this late but I'm job hunting and school is coming to a finish so I got to straighten some things for next year will be good.**

**Comments would make my fingers type faster ^_^**


End file.
